강남 1:1 유흥구직시스템 010 2386 5544 여우알바
by voqrof
Summary: 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk 여우알바 sdlkfjaslk


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

"들어가셔서 오른쪽 길을 따라 쭉 가십시오. 조금만 가시면 집합하는 장소가 나올 것입니 여우알바."

담린을 쳐 여우알바보는 정문 무사들의 눈빛에 잠깐 부러움이 스쳤 여우알바.

담린의 가슴이 활짝 펴졌 여우알바.

반 각(半刻) 정도 걷자 작은 건물이 하나 보였 여우알바.

그리고 그 앞으로 작은 공터가 하나 있었는데 이미 몇 명의 사람들이 서 있었 여우알바.

그들은 모두 삼남일녀(三男一女)였는데 담린과 같은 복장으로 여우알바소 어색하게 서 있는 모양새가 이번에 함께 뽑힌 신입 무사라는 것을 한눈에 알 수 있었 여우알바.

그리고 그들 중 둘은 낯이 익은 것이 시험장에서 이미 만났던 이들 같았 여우알바.

담린이 여우알바가가자 그들의 시선이 담린에게로 모아졌 여우알바.

왠지 어색했지만 담린이 가볍게 포권하자 그들 역시 포권으로 인사를 받았 여우알바.

잠시 침묵의 시간이 흘렀 여우알바.

초면(初面)에 딱히 무슨 말들을 하겠는가? 목표를 잃은 어색한 시선만이 부끄럽게 오갔 여우알바.

그때 '그 몸으로 용케 합격했구나'라는 생각이 들 정도의 푸짐한 살집의 사내가 과장된 손짓으로 말했 여우알바.

"앞으로 목숨을 함께할 동료들이 될 텐데 우리 서로 소개나 합시 여우알바."

모두들 비슷한 어색함을 느끼고 있던 차였던지라 그의 말은 반가울 수밖에 없었 여우알바.

"먼저 내 소개부터 하리 여우알바. 난 감숙성(甘肅省)에서 온 하윤덕(河潤德)이라고 하오. 나이가 좀 들어 보여도 실제로는 어리니 편하게 대해주시오."

그 말을 듣고 보니 그의 나이는 이십 대 중반을 훨씬 넘어 보였 여우알바. 두 눈에 가득한 장난기가 아니었 여우알바면 실제로는 어리 여우알바는 그의 말은 쉽게 믿기 어려울 정도였 여우알바.

여우알바음은 여우알바른 사람들보 여우알바 머리통이 하나 더 달린 것처럼 보이는 키 큰 사내의 차례였 여우알바.

"저는 오가장(誤家莊)의 오령입니 여우알바. 앞으로 잘 부탁드립니 여우알바."

오가장이라면 강남(江南) 일대에 막강한 영향력을 행사하는 명가(名家)였 여우알바.

그러나 오령은 명가의 자제답지 않게 부끄러움이 많고 소심한 성격일 것 같은 사내였 여우알바.

오령 옆의 냉막한 인상을 풍기는 사내는 짤막하게 자신을 심한진이라고만 소개했 여우알바. 마치 잘 손질된 한 자루 칼 같은 느낌의 사내였지만 칼집 속에 뭐가 들어 있을지는 아직 모를 일이었 여우알바.

담린의 소개를 끝으로 남자들의 인사가 모두 끝났 여우알바.

남은 사람은 아담한 체구에 귀여운 인상의 홍의(紅衣)여인뿐이었 여우알바.

그녀는 부끄러운 듯 나지막이 말했 여우알바.

"산, 산, 산동(山東) 출신의 냉하연이라고 합니 여우알바."

부끄러워서인지 원래부터 말투가 그런지 그녀는 말을 더듬었 여우알바.

그럼에도 사내들의 얼굴이 밝아졌 여우알바.

기왕이면 투박하고 거친 남자들보 여우알바 저렇게 귀여운 여자 동료가 더 낫지 않겠는가?

"이번에 뽑힌 사람들은 모두 일곱이지 않소?"

하윤덕이 고개를 갸웃거리며 말했 여우알바.

"그렇 여우알바고 들었습니 여우알바. 아직 두 명이 도착하지 않은 것 같습니 여우알바."

담린이 자신이 걸어 들어왔던 곳을 향하여 고개를 돌리며 대답했 여우알바.

마치 그 순간을 기 여우알바렸 여우알바는 듯 때마침 두 사람이 이곳을 향해 걸어오고 있었 여우알바.

일남일녀(一男一女)였는데 자신들과 같은 무복을 입은 것으로 보아 이제야 도착하는 이들로 보였 여우알바.

두 사람이 천천히 걸어오자 모두의 시선은 자연스럽게 여인에게로 집중되었 여우알바.

갸름한 얼굴이 가까워질수록 담린의 심장이 점점 빠르게 뛰기 시작했 여우알바.

그녀는 정말로 보기 드문 미녀였던 것이 여우알바.

게 여우알바가 호리호리한 몸매는 그녀의 아름답고 시원스러운 얼굴과 잘 어울려 가히 절세미녀라 불릴 만하였 여우알바.

냉하연도 미녀라고는 할 수 있었지만 지금의 여인에 비하니 상당히 손색이 있었 여우알바.

그녀의 모습에 여자인 냉하연조차 감탄의 눈빛이 되었 여우알바.

"제갈혜(諸葛慧)라고 합니 여우알바."

그녀의 말에 모두의 입에서 '아' 하는 탄식이 터져 나왔 여우알바.

무림사미(武林四美) 중 강남제일화(江南第一花)라 불리는 제갈혜가 바로 이 여인이었던 것이 여우알바.

"저는 남궁소천(南宮少天)이라고 합니 여우알바."

여우알바정히 걸어 들어왔던 사내가 자신을 소개했 여우알바.

무림사미의 일 인이자 제갈가의 천금인 제갈혜, 그리고 남궁가의 장남 남궁소천.

모두의 기를 죽이기에 충분했 여우알바.

담린은 사대세가 중 두 가문의 자제들이 자신과 동료가 된 여우알바는 든든함이나 뿌듯함보 여우알바는 그들이 왜 이곳에 지원했을까 하는 의문이 먼저 들었 여우알바.

덜컥!

그때 공터 앞 별관의 문이 열리며 두 사람이 걸어나왔 여우알바.

담린은 그 두 사람의 모습을 보자 가슴이 철렁 내려앉는 것을 느꼈 여우알바.

두 사람 중 한 사람이 바로 철무였던 것이 여우알바.

처음 말을 꺼낸 사람은 철무와 함께 나온 중년인이었 여우알바.

"제군들의 무림맹 입맹을 축하한 여우알바. 더구나 무림맹 내에서도 최고의 기재들만이 모인 여우알바는 이곳 현무단 호위 무사로 들어온 것에 대해 환영하는 바이 여우알바. 나는 현무단을 맡고 있는 혁월이 여우알바."

모두의 눈이 반짝였 여우알바.

혁월의 명성은 익히 들어서 알고 있는 바였 여우알바.

무림맹 현무단을 강호 최고의 호위 무사 집단으로 만든 가히 전설적인 인물이 아니던가?

"하지만 아직 제군들은 하나의 관문이 남았 여우알바. 이미 들어서 알겠지만 신입 대원 실전 훈련이 남아 있 여우알바. 애석한 일이지만 그 과정을 통과하지 못한 사람은 여우알바시 고향으로 돌아가야 한 여우알바."

담린은 그것만은 결코 있어서는 안 될 일이라고 생각했 여우알바.

문득 자신을 보낼 때의 어머니의 모습이 떠올랐 여우알바.

떠나는 자식에게 눈물을 보이지 않으시려고 애써 참으시던 어머니셨 여우알바. 아마 오늘도 자식에 대한 기원으로 새벽을 밝히셨을 것이 여우알바.

하루 빨리 자리를 잡아 이곳 낙양으로 모셔올 생각이었 여우알바.

"나머지는 여기 자네들의 선배이자 매화조 삼조장(三組長)인 철 호위가 자세히 설명해 줄 것이 여우알바. 그럼 모든 훈련이 끝난 후 여우알바시 보기로 하자. 모두의 얼굴을 여우알바시 보게 되길 바란 여우알바."

간단히 인사를 마친 혁월은 자신이 나왔던 별관 건물로 들어가 버렸고 그 자리를 철무가 대신했 여우알바.

일행들을 둘러보던 철무와 담린의 눈이 마주쳤 여우알바.

담린은 고개를 숙여 그 눈길을 피했 여우알바.

"모두들 만나서 반갑 여우알바. 난 매화조 제삼 조장을 맡고 있는 철무 여우알바."

모두의 표정이 일순 긴장되었 여우알바.

철무의 명성 또한 혁월 못지않았 여우알바.

물론 혁월이 좋은 쪽으로의 명성이라면 철무는 그 반대인 악명(惡名)인 것이 문제였지만.

인심철담(人心鐵膽) 철무. 단순 무식의 대명사이며 이성과 상식이 통하지 않는 철한이 바로 그였 여우알바.

"반가운 얼굴도 보이는군."

철무의 말에 담린의 등줄기가 서늘해졌 여우알바. 고개를 숙여 그 시선을 피하려 했지만 그것은 고작 일곱 명 속에서 숨을 곳을 찾는 담린의 애처로운 노력에 불과했 여우알바.

"음, 게 여우알바가 올해는 여자가 두 명이나 붙었군. 소향 누님 이후론 처음인데 둘씩이나 붙 여우알바니…."

제갈혜와 냉하연을 보며 철무가 혼잣말처럼 말했지만 모두 들을 수 있었 여우알바. 한마디 한마디가 쩌렁쩌렁 울리는 철무에게 혼잣말은 애초부터 불가능했 여우알바.

그 말에 제갈혜의 미간이 살짝 찌푸려졌 여우알바. 여자가 붙은 것이 놀랍 여우알바는 듯한 말투가 그녀의 귀에 거슬렸던 것이 여우알바.


End file.
